Words of Nonsense
by Zena-Xina
Summary: A collection of responses to the Bi-Weekly Challenge on the Community Forum over on Psychfic! Each chapter is inspired by a different prompt! This week, Chapter 8: "All The Glitters"
1. A Tale of Two Kitties

_**A/N: So the first five chapters are actually fics I've posted individually in the past but they really belong in a collection because they're all responses to prompts on the forum on Psychfic. I'm not going to delete the other ones because they all have reviews and such but I will be posting future prompts to this collection. All of them are 200 words exactly.**_

* * *

Shawn pulled his bike up to the McNab household and retrieved the Tupperware from his saddle bag. Francine had asked for it back after the last time she had invited everyone over for dinner and he had taken some leftovers.

"Shawn! Come on in! Would you like something to drink?" Francine said, grabbing the container from Shawn's outstretched arms.

"No thanks. I wasn't planning on staying very long, I have a case to get back to."

"Oh, that's a shame."

"Sorry."

Shawn said goodbye and was on his way out when he felt something around his legs.

"What the...?"

Shawn looked down to find two cats with their tales wrapped around him.

He bent down to pet the felines.

"Well hello there little boy cat! Who's your friend here?"

"We've named her Penny right now but we're not sure if she's staying. Rocko just brought her home one day a few weeks ago and they've been inseparable since then. Makes me glad that he was fixed before we got him because then we would have a problem." explained Francine.

Rocko looked up at Shawn and mewed.

"Well, the old boy finally got himself a girl! That's my boy!" Shawn smiled.


	2. The Black and the Blue

Shawn put his hands up to protect his head as another kick came to his abdomen.

"Years I've had to deal with this guy disrespecting the badge!" Lassiter yelled, kicking out again. He paused for a moment as Shawn whimpered.

"He lives for making a mockery of everything we stand for!" he continued, striking twice in succession.

"Let go!" the detective shouted as the psychic grabbed his leg in a desperate cry for mercy.

Shawn chocked in pain as he struggled to bring air back into his lungs.

"Feel better?" their hostage taker asked, watching the whole scene in silent amusement.

"Absolutely."

"So what's your plan now?" the criminal asked.

"Give my gun back and we can start talking business."

The captor looked at the man on the floor, noticing something in his hands.

"Hey!" he marched forward angrily.

"Now, Spencer!" Lassiter yelled, diving for cover.

Shawn whipped his arms up, aimed the gun, and took the shot.

The criminal fell back, a single hole in the middle of his forehead.

"And that is why you always carry an extra gun." Lassiter quipped.

Shawn rolled his eyes and looked into his shirt at the bruises that were already forming. "Right".


	3. Hiding Space

"Shawn!" Gus hissed in a low tone. "Don't go in there! Wait for backup!"

"Gus, if we don't go in, he's going to escape!"

Gus reluctantly followed Shawn into the abandoned building, staying in stealth mode.

Shawn stopped suddenly and held his arm out to Gus.

"You hear that?" Shawn whispered.

"I don't hear anything. In fact, I don't think anyone is here!" Gus exclaimed as they snooped around.

"No, I-"

Shawn gasped as he turned around to see their suspect jump out of an unnoticed closet, grabbing Gus into a chokehold and pulling a knife.

"Get back!" he yelled to Shawn.

Shawn slowly put his hands up.

"Hey man, I don't think you want to do this."

"I said GET BACK!"

Shawn looked between the fear on Gus's face and the panic and desperation in the attacker.

He could hear faint sirens but knew they had no time and that he had do something.

Giving Gus a look, Shawn stepped forward and did a roundhouse kick, casting the knife across the room.

Gus twisted and elbowed the assailant, sending him to the floor.

"Dude! That was totally awesome!"

Gus smiled and held out his fist.

"You know that's right!"


	4. Swish, Buzz, Pop

_Swish. Swish. Swish._

"Shawn."

 _Swish. Swish. Swish._

"Shawn!"

 _Swish. Swish. Swish._

Gus reached out and ripped the soda bottle from his friend's hands.

"Guuuuuuuussss." Shawn whined.

"You're going to shake it up too much!"

Shawn clicked his tongue. "Man, come on! I'm so bored."

"There's only ten more minutes before the fireworks start, just be patient!"

His only response was another click of his tongue. He looked around for something new to keep him preoccupied.

"Buzz!"

Shawn jogged to the officer who was sitting on a blanket with his wife. Gus didn't see him swipe the soda bottle as he got up.

 _Swishswishswishswishswish._

"Hey, Shawn! Here to watch the show?"

"Yeah, Jules is supposed to be meeting us soon."

"Cool! Hey. Franny and I are having a little party at out house later, want to meet up there after the fireworks?"

Shawn smiled widely. "Will there be food?"

"Would you expect any less?" Francine smiled back.

"Sweet! I'm going to go tell Gus!"

 _Swishswishswishswishswish._

"Hey, buddy! Buzz and Franny invited us-"

 _POP._

Gus shrieked as an explosion of fizzy Pineapple Fanta doused him its sticky goodness.

Shawn winced as Gus gave him the deadliest look he could summon.

"Uh... Oops?"


	5. Today's News

Today's news sat bundled neatly on Henry's driveway.

The delivery boy had delivered it at 5:43AM but he made no attempt to rescue it.

He already knew what the headline announced.

Today's news was something that no parent should have to read.

It didn't matter in what way the article outlined what happened.

Henry didn't want the paper in his house.

Today's news was slowly passed around the station.

Every cop read it silently.

No one discussed the details.

Today's news had put a damper over the city.

The forecast predicted rain.

But it had already been dark for a day.

Today's news arrived as a notification on Gus's iPad.

He had forgotten the main headline was used as the alert.

Gus threw the tablet against the wall and watched it shatter.

Today's news was a best seller for the company.

Issues were being bought out quicker than they could be restocked.

If it had been a different day they would have been ecstatic.

Today's news landed carefully on a hospital side table.

The nurse said she was in the article.

Juliet never wanted to read another newspaper in her life.

Today's news: Psychic Detective Killed in Police Shoot Out


	6. Under the Influence

Knock knock knock.

Henry woke up groggily, unsure of what had woken him.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

He silently cursed and stumbled his way to the back door. Who in their right mind-

"Shawn?"

In the doorway stood his son, slumped against the frame, glancing at him with droopy eyes.

"Nooooo... I'm Nwahs..." he slurred as he started to tip forward.

Henry caught his child and immediately smelt the alcohol that engulfed him.

Carefully he dragged and deposited him on the couch.

"Are you drunk Shawn?" Henry asked, though he knew the answer.

"Maaaaybeeeee?"

Henry sighed and sat down in the arm chair.

"What's wrong kid?"

He had only seen his son smashed on rare occasions, usually choosing to only have a few drinks because it impaired his "gift".

After a beat of silence, Henry thought Shawn had passed out. But then he heard a whisper.

"I couldn't save her."

Henry thought back to their most recent case, one that had ended tragically. Shawn was upset at the time, but now...

He knew from personal experience there wasn't much he could say to help tonight.

Henry gently pulled a blanket over the now sleeping man and sighed again.

"Sleep tight kid."


	7. Inspire Me

Her hand reached out and turned a knob, releasing a hot fog that quickly steamed the room.

The water poured onto her skin and rinsed off the sticky residue of sea salt.

All she wanted was to move on.

Move on and forget.

But his words kept haunting her.

"You inspire me."

She had never seen him say anything with such sincerity before.

Had she been too rash?

Had it been from the adrenaline of almost dying?

He had come for her, had saved her life.

Yet she had abandoned him like a dog on the side of the road.

"You inspire me".

But she wanted to inspire more than only him.

Sometimes sacrifices just had to be made.

If she stayed... who knows what could happen next time?

Playing with serial killers was his game, not hers.

She yelped as the water turned icy and ripped her from her thoughts.

Her hand hastily reached out again and turned the knob.

She inspired him? No. Maybe?

He inspired her.

Which was how she knew, as hard as it was, she had made the right choice.

It was time to move on.

Before she could let herself completely fall to him.


	8. All That Glitters

Carlton looked around and shuddered in horror and disgust.

This had to be some kind of sick hell.

That could be the only possible explanation. He had died and gone to hell and this was his torture.

How else could every square inch of his office be coated in a thick layer of gold glitter?

And it wasn't just the thick plastic kind of glitter flakes. It was also the fine, sand-like glitter that clung to everything it touched. His shoes had already been attacked from the two steps he had taken inside before realization had struck.

Walking in it proved slightly difficult as he slipped and slid to his desk.

The only non-glittered item on it was a white card that read "Congrats on 25 years Lassie!" in scribbled sharpie.

Carlton growled lowly. Of course this was Spencer's doing.

When had he even been back in Santa Barbara?

He picked up his phone and dialed an all too familiar number. He sneered as his hand was instantly coated in the devil dust and held it away from his face. He would go up and drag Spencer down from San Francisco himself to clean this up if he had to.


End file.
